Lightening Strikes Twice
by LaxusPlayer
Summary: Laxus ends up getting a ball thrown for him and Jellal, but who will be his date? Will Mira make a move on the Lightening Mage, or will she end up regretting not doing anything? Set after the events of "What Friends are For", but you don't need to read that to enjoy this.


Lightening Strikes Twice

_A/N: So since a lot of you seem to want me to write some more Mira and Laxus stuff, here's a fic about them and their shenanigans. Expect bad dancing, awkward Mira and Laxus, as always, being a loveable dick. Oh also, I figured I am going to keep all my fics sort of loosely joined together. That way I can keep the story going for those of you who read all of my stuff, but it won't be so heavy that you have to read any of the other ones to enjoy this and the following fics. Hope that's ok with you people. Anyway thoughts are in italics. Enjoy..._

"Ok, now drink it this time without spilling it all over me."

The Thunder God Tribe were all sitting at the guild's bar making a serious dent in the beer supply. It had been a couple of weeks since the whole Jose incident (check out 'What Friends are For' for details), and Laxus had finally been allowed out of hospital. Not that he was following the rules of the hospital, just Mira had persuaded Freed and Levi to place runes all around to prevent him leaving. The fight had really taken a lot out of him, and it was only today that he was strong enough to bust through the many layers of magic.

"I'm so sorry about the runes and your shirt master Laxus!" Freed cried, tears streaming down his face. Right now Laxus was teaching the man to hold his alcohol to an acceptable standard. Or at least he was attempting. Freed had always been a light drinker, and even though he had made a personal record today, three pints was still pathetic.

"Just shut up and drink your damned beer." the Thunder God snorted. "_God damned Jellal and his stupid ass promises..._"

Jellal had also been in hospital for the past two weeks, although not exactly against his will. A certain red-haired mage made his time there quite enjoyable, and he was in no hurry to leave.

"I...I did it Mlastur Laxxxxus!" Freed cheered, finishing his fourth beer. He then collapsed onto the floor unconscious. "I am the beeeeessssssttttt!"

"Yes Freed, you are the best. Now get the fuck up and stop embarrassing us." Bickslow said, glad he had a mask to hide his blushing face. Evergreen on the other hand was not so lucky, and so simply faceplamed at her friend's stupidity.

"Laxus how can you stand this?! He's making a fool of himself and by extension all of us! How am I supposed to be the Queen of the Fairies when this idiot is my comrade?!"

Laxus didn't even bother to look at her. "You're not even the second strongest woman in the guild Ever, so just give up on that stupid dream."

She looked at her leader with concern. Yeah Laxus was harsh and a complete cunt at times, but something was up. Usually he'd at least grin when he mocked her, but now he was just staring into his beer. Bickslow put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head before she could say anything. What he didn't account for was Freed finally becoming his own man.

"Llllaxxxus, yyyy are you sluch a dowwwwnerrrr todai!?"

Banging his head against the bar, Bickslow cursed his stupidity. However, this unexpected action turned out to work in his favour, and Laxus raised his head up and looked down at the barely conscious man.

"Shut up and go to sleep." he delivered a sharp kick which knocked the rune mage out cold. As soon as that happened, he started grinning again. "Man I've been waiting to do that since we got to the bar. Fucking runes were the bane of my existence the last two weeks. Payback is good."

Bickslow and Ever were shocked, but glad to see Laxus acting normally again.

"But wait," Ever asked, "Didn't Levi help write the runes too?"

The Lightening mage took another drink of his beer. "Yup."

"What'd you do to get her back then?"

His grin widened. "Oh give it just over ten seconds and you'll find out. Lets count down. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4..."

Levi burst into the guild with a distraught look on her face. Gajeel, Jet and Droy all ran up to her to see what was wrong.

"MY BOOK!" she screamed, "SOMEONE TOOK MY BOOK!"

"You're quicker than I expected." Laxus boomed, turning around to face them with an evil glint in his eye. "I'll give you three guesses as to where it is."

Jet and Droy marched over to him and stood there towering beside him. Gajeel, on the other hand, knew it just wasn't worth it, and so instead held Levi back from making the big mistake of slapping the hell out of his face.

"Tell us where it is you jerk!" the two men shouted, trying to be as intimidating as possible.

Laxus shook his head. "Ah ah ah! Say please first."

They grabbed hold of his shirt, ready to beat the information out of him. Sadly, they realised that they had more chance of blowing up the moon than beating Laxus in a fight. The let go and stepped back, waiting for the beating they would surely receive for touching him.

"Just tell her where it is man." Gajeel spoke up.

"Sheesh that's no way to thank me!" Laxus chuckled, staring past the two idiots and straight into Levi's eyes.

"Why would I than-...no! No you wouldn't!"

The Thunder God began a round of sarcastic applause. "Congrats, you figured it out! I sent your work off to not just the local guys, but to every publisher in Fiore! What's more I made sure it was all express travel, so I guess they should be arriving..." he looked at the clock and then back to her, "...right about now."

Levi had never been so horrified in her life, and so she barely noticed the flash of the camera as Laxus photographed her distraught look.

"Ahhh priceless! Now kids what have we learned not to do?"

Ever and Bickslow laughed, glad that it wasn't them on the business end of Laxus' wrath. Almost all of the time someone had played a prank on the man they had ended up having either their body or soul destroyed. Right now it was the soul that was crushed for Levi. The stress finally became too much for her, and she collapsed into a shaking wreck onto Gajeel.

"And you can thank me later too Gajeel." Laxus' only reply was the iron eater's middle finger as he turned around and dragged Levi out of the room. Jet and Droy sprinted after them, partially to escape Laxus and partially to make sure Gajeel and Levi didn't have any more 'moments'.

After the three left, Cana approached the group. "Well you're on fire today Laxus! Getting your insults ready for this stupid dance thing I bet."

The 'stupid dance thing' was in fact the guild's upcoming formal dance. Since Jose, a growing threat to the entire country, had been defeated and his plans nipped in the bud, the Magic Council had decided to do three things. Firstly, they made Crime Sorcere an official guild, and everyone in it a legal guild member. This meant that their days of hiding from the army and working in the shadows were over. Instead, all they had to do now was hide from formal dinners and annoying fans who kept proposing to Jellal.

"Ah god don't remind me. And I was in such a good mood too..." The second thing was that Laxus and Jellal were to have a Ball thrown in their honour. Both mages thought this was both highly excessive and stupid, but the Council insisted on it. None of the council members would be attending of course since they had far better things to do, and neither would anyone of nobility or high office since they held a special kind of hatred for Fairy Tail due to the guild's excessive use of force on missions. They were the ones who were either affected or had to do the paper work, and so they made their excuses in advance. In fact, the only people who were going were the people from Fairy Tail, meaning that the entire thing was incredibly pointless.

Cana laughed at her friend. "Don't lie, you'll love it really."

"I'm going to love this dance as much as I loved having my ribs broken. In fact I think I am going to end up preferring the latter."

"God you really are a downer sometimes! Well what about you guys? How do you feel about it?"

Bickslow and Ever waited for her to finish her third barrel of ale that night before they gave their replies.

"As long as the alcohol is free and Freed isn't near it, I reckon it'll be ok."

Cana high-fived her second drinking partner. "See! Bickslow knows what's going on! What about you Evergreen?"

She looked at the final member of the Tribe who wasn't unconscious expectantly. Evergreen was usually the kind of person to make incredibly fancy and elaborate plans for such occasions, but this year she seemed to be somewhat less enthusiastic.

"Well I have the dress and the makeup, and I know I'll be the best looking one there, but I need a guy there. As beautiful as I am, even I need accessories to reach my full potential."

Cana grimaced as she thought back to her 'date'. She'd been asked to it by a fair few men, but in the end they all ran away after finding out who her father was and more importantly what he had done to her previous suitors. "Why not just ask Elfman?"

Evergreen suddenly became rather flustered. "What the hell are you implying?! I have no feelings for that brute and I never will!"

Bickslow laughed. "You seem a bit defensive there Eve-..."

The doll magician was quickly turned to stone before he could continue. Laxus laughed. "He's got a point there Ever. Do you like the guy?"

"Laxus I...I erm...well I..." Ever stuttered, glowing bright red. She had tried to turn Laxus to stone before on a similar accusation but for some reason her powers didn't work on him. Plus as her mother always said, "_You can't turn all your problems into stone Ever!_"

Seeing her friend floundering, Cana took the opportunity to get in a cheap shot at Laxus himself.

"Well if she snags him, all that's left in that family for you guys to take is Lisanna. You should unfreeze Bickslow so I can ask him if he's willing to commit."

The Thunder God was puzzled. "So wait, Mira has a boyfriend now?"

Cana smiled at him. Despite acting cocky and confident, when it came to the ones that mattered to him Laxus was a clueless idiot. "Yeah but he doesn't realise it yet."

Before he could reply, Ever interrupted them by unfreezing Bickslow.

"Bitch!" he yelled, gasping for air. "The hell is your problem?!"

"My problem is people keep making stupid accusations about some hot brute I don't even like. I mean look at him! With that puffed up chest, chiselled jaw, enormous biceps..."

They just kind of left her to drool over the manly man. It was for the best.

"Well I'm done here." the lightening wizard stated, standing up and cracking his neck. "Bickslow, since Ever is out of commission, fancy giving me a hand here?"

Bickslow snorted. "Like I have a choice." The two men hoisted their comrade up and carried him out of the bar. Cana took the chance to finish the left over drinks in their glasses, then stacked them and called Mira over.

"So you know how you have this huge thing for Laxus?"

Mira nearly jumped out of her skin. "I do not! I..."

Cana shushed her. "Cut the crap Mira, I've been through this routine once tonight and that's my limit. Speaking of which Ever are you going to finish that?"

The transfixed woman simply handed over the glass, not bothering to even look at Cana.

"Besides, everyone knows already. Well, everyone except Laxus."

Mira blushed. "Really? Everyone...?"

"Oh yeah. Hell there's even bets going round as to what's going to happen. Just to let you know, I've got three thousand jewel on you to score with him at the Ball. No pressure, but you can't let me down on this."

"I...I hardly think..."

"Ok Mira come closer." she pulled her stunned friend closer. "Now I've been at this game way longer than you have, so I'll show you exactly what to do..."

"CANA WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed, pushing her slightly drunk friend away from her. She only laughed at her reaction.

"He he chill out man! I'm just messing. Wouldn't want to take his job man." For some reason this was absolutely hilarious. Well, it was to Cana. Mira wasn't impressed.

"Cana I think its time you called it a night..." she said, taking the drink from her hand.

"But noooo! The thing's tomorrow night and we need to plan! Ok, what have you got for it?"

"Cana I'm not..."

"Shhhhhhhhh!" the card magician said, placing a finger over her friend's mouth. "We can do this. We can get you the man!"

Mira gave a resigned sigh. No matter what she did, there was no arguing with Cana when she got set on doing something. "_I just hope it doesn't end up like the last time..._"

-Just before the Ball-

"Oh God it was worse than last time!"

In the past 24 hours Mira had been subjected to numerous shopping sprees, beauty treatments and fussing over. You'd have thought being a model would make her used to this sort of activity, but even her most demanding bosses had nothing on Cana. The woman was insane. They'd spent three hours looking for shoes in the same shop before even asking her opinion. Eventually they both settled on a flowing white dress that matched her hair, and after getting back to the guild finally Mira slumped onto a bar stool.

"Awww Mira you look like a princess! I'm totally winning that bet tonight. Yeah suck it dad!"

The demon woman shot her friend a dirty look before holding her head in her hands. "It's pointless Cana, why the hell would he notice me?"

"Are you really asking me that question? You're a model for gods sake, look at you! You have the body most women would die for and a smile that can get any guy."

Mira sighed. "Not him though."

At this point Cana was tempted to slap some sense into her friend, but she restrained herself so that she didn't mess up her make up. Instead she just shook her. "Look here, so what if he's Laxus Fucking Dreyar? You're Mirajane! You could walk in there in a sheep skin and still have guys falling at your feet."

"A sheep skin would have been easier." Mira mumbled and Cana groaned in frustration.

"Don't let me down here! Just go in there and...holy crap its almost starting! Quick we have to get there in time!"

"Ahhh how the hell do you have this much energy?!" Mira moaned, allowing herself to be dragged out of the guild to the church. Usually her friend was face down in a barrel of ale, but somehow whenever she made a bet she didn't want to lose she became the Energiser Bunny.

"Just shut up and get ready for this!"

-At the Church-

"This is so pointless." Laxus said for the fifteenth time in a row. They'd only been there five minutes and he was already wishing he'd died in that hospital bed.

"Agreed." Jellal said, scowling. He wished he'd stayed in the hospital bed too, but for rather different reasons. "At least we now know that we look damned good in suits I guess."

The taller man snorted. "I knew that anyway. Hell I could make bunny costume sexy!"

"Speaking of which here comes the sexiest woman alive."

Looking to the door, the both watched as Erza strolled in. She was wearing a form fitting red dress which, as was the norm with Erza's outfits, was exceptionally short. As she looked there way, Jellal smiled, knowing that at least in his eyes, the best woman on earth was his.

"Oh for God's sake get a room! I see you guys having that creepy eye sex thing across the room and its freaking me out. Not that I blame you man, you've done well there."

Patting his friend on the back, Laxus laughed. Then, taking Jellal totally by surprise, he shoved him straight towards the red-haired warrior, causing him to crash into her.

"Remember to keep this PG you two! Don't want the kids having nightmares!"

"Oh like you give a fuck you scar faced bastard!" Erza yelled blushing, but Jellal knew that it was best to just roll with it. As a slow song came on, he wound his hand around his partner's back, pulling her into his chest. Laxus forgotten completely, the two lost themselves in their own little world and held each other tight. Laxus on the other hand just walked off to go piss of some more people who were there.

"Gramps, I didn't know they still did kids suits in your size!"

"Hey Juvia! Did you know that Gray has a girlfriend now?"

"Macao! Actually no don't embrace me. I fucking hate you."

After his quick fire round of dickery he made his way to the drinks table where Bickslow and Freed were standing there drinking.

"Don't worry man, this is still just his first one." Bickslow explained, patting his green-haired friend on the back. "In more interesting news though, it seems like Ever did find a date."

Spinning around, Laxus caught his team mate dancing with none other than Elfman. Once again, evil thoughts came into his head.

"Hey if we're screwing Ever over, count me in." Bickslow spoke up, then was pulled in close so that Laxus could explain the scheme. Freed just kind of stood there awkwardly holding his drink. He'd always been the weird guy at the party and by god he wasn't going to change that now.

Meanwhile Ever and Elfman danced in time to the music.

"Maybe we should move to the sides of the room," Ever suggested, nervously scanning the room for the rest of her tribe, "I haven't told anyone about...us yet and I want to keep it on the low."

"Agreed." Elfman replied, "If either of my sisters caught us together I would never hear the end of it. Look, the drinks table is empty bar Freed. Wait...is that-..."

Evergreen started dragging her date there. "Freed doesn't care about what I do unless it affects Laxus, so if there is a safe place in this room it'll be next to him. Let's go...GAH!"

Right then an out of breath Bickslow jumped in front of them with a terrified expression on his face. "Ever you have to leave. Like right now!"

"W-why, what's up?"

"It's Laxus, he's pissed! He saw you two dancing together and he got really angry that you hadn't told him about it. Oh god Ever I think he's going to snap!"

Ever gasped and Elfman froze. As manly as he was, he was under no illusions that when it came down to it, Laxus would mop the floor with him.

"Oh...oh god Ever. I'm too manly to d-die like this!" he grabbed hold of Bickslow and shook him. "Where did you last see him?!"

"He was last at the drinks..." their gaze once again fell on the drinks table. Only Freed was there. "Yeah you guys are on your own. Bye!" As Bickslow sprinted to a believable distance, Laxus circled around the two in the crowd like a shark. He made sure that they caught slight glimpses of him here and there, and after a whole two minutes of it the couple was a quivering wreck.

"Well this is how we die Ever!" Elfman wept, holding on to his date for the night.

"I know!" she said, holding him back, "And we never even got to the main dance!"

As they held each other shaking, the Thunder God slunk up behind them. Tapping them both on their shoulders, they slowing turned round the face him. He wore a fierce look on his face.

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the screamed and ran out of the building, passing Bickslow who was on the floor laughing. People watched them leaving with puzzled looks, except for Jellal and Makarov who simply put it round with Laxus' shenanigans.

"Yep, I'm on fire tonight." the dragon slayer laughed, watching them fall down the stairs as they exited the church. He'd expected them freak out like this. What he didn't expect was Mira and Cana to walk in straight after however.

"Look Mira we're late! Its already started." Cana complained.

"Well if you hadn't insisted on taking that short cut through the park we would have..ah...ah" Mira caught herself when she looked around and saw Laxus looking at the two. Cana grinned.

"So it begins..." she said before laughing evilly. "Ah ah ah! No turning back now."

She caught her friend by the arm before she escaped and pulled her along on a loopy route to her intended target. Laxus was still in shock, and so just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"Here we are Mira, now go and make me proud!" Cana shoved the white-haired model into Laxus and then disappeared into the crowd to find her father. Gildarts may be a ladies man, but she knew these two like the back of her hand. "_You picked the wrong person to bet against old man..._"

As the two collided, Laxus snapped out of his daze and instinctively grabbed his assailant. Looking down, he saw an incredibly red Mira holding onto his body for support. "Erm...hey?"

She looked up at him and almost died inside. "I didn't mean to...I'm so...I..."

She lifted herself off him and stood up. She couldn't help herself from checking him out, which was a terrible idea as it only made her blush worse. "_Wow...he looks good in a suit!_"

Laxus cleared his throat. "Well...you look...good tonight." You'd have to look closely at his face to notice, but at that moment he had a very slight blush. Mira was, but she simply put it down to her dreaming. There was no way in hell **the** Laxus Dreyar would blush.

"Erm...thanks. You look...wow he he." she laughed nervously. Inside she was kicking herself. "_Damn it Mira play it cool! Just be confident; you're a model for gods sakes!_"

Any confidence she had melted away when a slow grin spread across his face. "Well I knew that already. Now not that I usually ask, but I think I'm supposed to have a date to this crappy thing, and since you don't seem to have one I guess you'll do."

Mira nodded, just going with the moment. If she had started thinking this through, she was pretty sure she'd collapse into a quivering gloop on the floor. The music shifted and the lights fell into the middle of the floor.

"Its now time for the guests of honour and their dates to make it to the centre of the floor for the main dance! There will be a special call held just afterwards."

Laxus groaned. "Well I guess you timed your entrance perfectly. Come on, let's get this over with."

As he and Jellal led their dates to the middle of the floor, slow music began playing. Looking around desperately for support, Mira spotted Cana giving her a thumbs up. "_It's now or never Mira! Time to go in for the kill and get the guy!_"

As the music started, the two couples moved around the floor with varying degrees of intimacy. Jellal and Erza once again were lost in their own little world, enjoying the moment any each other. Laxus and Mira on the other hand looked slightly awkward.

"Sorry about dragging you into this I guess." Laxus managed out, not used to apologising.

"It-it's fine. Honestly I don't mind!" Mira stuttered, deeply embarrassed by the whole event. "I'm sorry I'm not good at this."

Laxus laughed. "Like I am? I suck at dancing like this. Way to slow for my liking. Still, this thing hasn't been a total disaster and there's going to be a big finish."

Mira looked puzzled. "Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see." he said grinning and she blushed, greatly misunderstanding what he meant.

The song continued for a couple of minutes before finally drawing to a close. Erza and Jellal were still lost in their moment while Laxus and Mira were praying for theirs to end. Not that she didn't want this to happen; if anything this was a dream come true, just it was a bit too...awkward for her to enjoy it fully.

"Let's give a hand for the guests as they kiss their dates!" boomed the announcer and the two nearly jumped out of their skin.

"The hell kind of a dance is this?!" Laxus yelled while Mira started closing her eyes and going to her happy place. Erza and Jellal just smiled, preparing to do what they were going to anyway.

"Now now Laxus, you're not backing away from this challenge are you?" Erza teased before pulling her boyfriend in for a smoking hot kiss.

Laxus looked at Mira. "Guess we better not disappoint them." and with that, he bent down, pulled her head into his and kissed her. Time seemed to stop her for, and she moved her hands onto the back of his head, holding in that position as she kissed him back. A warm electric feeling jolted through her body and she immersed herself in the feeling. They didn't even hear the cheers from the crowd around them, key among them Natsu, who was happy for Erza, and Cana, who was happy partially for her friend and because she had won her bet. After what seemed like an eternity, Laxus finally broke off the kiss, much to Mira's disappointment.

"I have to admit Mira," he said, his eyes still locked on hers, "I think I made the right choice picking you as my date."

"Ahe he he." she managed out and he laughed before turning with Jellal to face the lacrima projection being projected onto the front alter of the church. It was the blacked out faces of the magic council.

"As you know, for your work against Jose you were promised three rewards." one of them explained, "You have already received two of those, and the third has so far eluded you. We are calling to rectify that now. After much discussion, we have all agree that your efforts were great enough to warrant you both receiving the titles of Saints. Your naming ceremony will happen on..."

They were interrupted by the two bursting out into laughter. "Why are you laughing."

"Haha us, Wizard Saints?" Jellal roared, barely managing to stand up at the prospect. "I think you've all lost your minds."

"You said it!" Laxus agreed, almost crying with laughter. "I think we're about as Saintly as Zerif."

The Council were flustered by their unexpected rejection. "Perhaps you need some time to process this. Clearly you still require rest after your..."

Straightening up and allowing their laughter to die down, they looked into at the council members smiling. "No I think you need to rethink this. After everything the two of us have done in the past, do you really want us being recognised as Saints?"

There was a brief murmuring amongst the members on the screen. "We see your point. Perhaps we could simply donate a large sum of money to your respective guilds instead?"

Before they could protest, Makarov took centre stage. "How much are we talking about here?"

"Oh at least a few hundred."

"Jewels?"

"Million Jewels. And we suppose the Ball could also be fully paid for."

Again, Laxus and Jellal tried to protest, but Makarov spoke first. "They graciously except your offer. Now we wouldn't want to keep you longer than we need to. Sure you have important Councilly stuff to get on with. Bye."

Mysteriously the projector broke and the call dropped. Makarov turned around and addressed everyone there with a solemn expression.

"I'M RICH BITCHES!" he screamed before jumping around the stage in excitement. Laxus groaned, externally embarrassed by his grandfather. Jellal clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Well now that's over, should we do it?"

Laxus grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

As Mira and Erza looked puzzled, the two men stepped away from their dates and took centre stage.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight." Jellal addressed the crowd, "And I hope you can forgive us in the morning for this."

Shooting a small lightening bolt from the tip of his finger, Laxus cut through a wire at the top of the church. The two fell through a trap door, and Jellal's illusion wore off, revealing a descending blanket of tar and feathers. As the two ran out of the underground passage, they laughed upon hearing the screams of disgust from the guests up above. The only ones unaffected were Cana and Gildarts after the latter simply used his crash magic to destroy the mess falling on top of them. They had to admire their skill.

"How the hell did they even get all that up there?" Cana asked her father, who just laughed.

"Laxus has his ways."

Erza and Mira wiped as much as they could off their very expensive dresses and started seething with rage.

"THEY ARE SO DEAD FOR THIS!"

-The next day-

Jellal and Laxus were at the guild's bar, still laughing about the previous night.

"So what was Erza like afterwards?" Laxus asked and Jellal grinned.

"Oh she was very angry with me. Very very angry. Ended up teaching me a few lessons..."

This earned him a bro fist from Laxus who knew exactly what sort of 'lessons' he'd probably been taught last night.

"What happened with you and Mira anyways?"

Laxus shrugged. "I dunno. We only went together for the dance part and afterwards she seemed pretty chilled about the whole thing. Say Mira, did you enjoy the big finish then?"

Mira, who was cleaning a glass behind the counter, smiled and nodded. "Yeah I have to admit, it was pretty good." "_Although I think I preferred the other big finish more..._"

"See, she doesn't mind. Actually Mira I meant to ask, the beer seems a bit off today. Have you noticed that or is it just me?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "No that's just you. It probably has something to do with the laxatives I've been putting in your drink all morning."

Laxus stopped drinking his beer and looked at her with a slight essence of horror. "...well played Mira..." He then stood up and quickly walked off the the bathroom, his temporary home for the rest of the day.

"You...you haven't done the same to me r-right?" Jellal asked nervously. Her smile held.

"Would I do that to Erza's boyfriend?" He immediately stood up and ran off to join his partner in crime. Looking over to Erza, Mira winked. "_That'll teach them!_"

_A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in writing this, but University starts back up again soon, so the next few fics may take a bit longer to write. Just to clarify Mira and Laxus still aren't dating considering he's convinced that the kiss ball was just her being nice. That said, they are getting closer, so expect them finally coming together very soon...I hope this has kept all you Miraxus shippers out there at bay for a bit, but like I said don't worry; more will come soon. As always I hoped you all enjoyed this. Read, review and recommend :)_


End file.
